Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x-4y = 0}$ ${y = -4x-11}$
Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $-4x-11$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${6x - 4}{(-4x-11)}{= 0}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $6x+16x + 44 = 0$ $22x+44 = 0$ $22x+44{-44} = 0{-44}$ $22x = -44$ $\dfrac{22x}{{22}} = \dfrac{-44}{{22}}$ ${x = -2}$ Now that you know ${x = -2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = -4x-11}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = -4}{(-2)}{ - 11}$ $y = 8 - 11$ $y = -3$ You can also plug ${x = -2}$ into $\thinspace {6x-4y = 0}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${6}{(-2)}{ - 4y = 0}$ ${y = -3}$